Hunter Foster
Hunter Foster (born June 25, 1969) is an American musical theatre director, actor, singer, librettist and playwright. Career After touring in several shows and playing on Broadway, in 2001 he was cast in his breakthrough role of Bobby Strong in Urinetown, for which he received both a nomination for an Outer Critics Circle Award, and a Lucille Lortel Award. In 2003, Foster starred as Seymour in the Broadway revival of Little Shop of Horrors, for which he received his first Tony Award nomination. Foster also appeared as Leo Bloom in The Producers on Broadway, Ensign Pulver in Mister Roberts at the Kennedy Center, and Ben in Modern Orthodox off-Broadway. He also starred as Molina in Kiss of the Spider Woman at the Signature Theatre in Arlington, Virginia. Foster's writing includes the libretto for an off-Broadway 2002 musical based on the motion picture Summer of '42 and writing an adaptation of the film Bonnie and Clyde with Urinetown co-star, Rick Crom. "Bonnie & Clyde: A Folktale" was workshopped in residency at the Academy for New Musical Theatre, through the ASCAP Foundation Irving Caesar Fund Fellowship, a Producer-Writer Initiative granted through NAMT, the National Alliance for Musical Theatre. Foster was one of the writers for Rosie O'Donnell's 2008 NBC series Rosie Live, which was cancelled after the first episode. Foster played the role of music producer Sam Phillips in the musical Million Dollar Quartet, on Broadway at the Nederlander Theatre, which opened on April 10, 2010.4 Foster then portrayed Richard Hoover in the musical Little Miss Sunshine, at the La Jolla Playhouse, until March 27, 2011. He appeared on the ABC Family show Bunheads as Scotty Sims, the brother of main character Michelle, who is portrayed by his real life sister Sutton Foster. He originated the role of Bud in the musical The Bridges of Madison County in 2014. He has directed plays and musicals at the Bucks County Playhouse as well as at regional theaters. He directed Company in 2015 and Buddy: The Buddy Holly Story in June 2016 at Bucks County Playhouse.After touring in several shows and playing on Broadway, in 2001 he was cast in his breakthrough role of Bobby Strong in Urinetown, for which he received both a nomination for an Outer Critics Circle Award, and a Lucille Lortel Award. In 2003, Foster starred as Seymour in the Broadway revival of Little Shop of Horrors, for which he received his first Tony Award nomination. Foster also appeared as Leo Bloom in The Producers on Broadway, Ensign Pulver in Mister Roberts at the Kennedy Center, and Ben in Modern Orthodox off-Broadway. He also starred as Molina in Kiss of the Spider Woman at the Signature Theatre in Arlington, Virginia. Foster's writing includes the libretto for an off-Broadway 2002 musical based on the motion picture Summer of '42 and writing an adaptation of the film Bonnie and Clyde with Urinetown co-star, Rick Crom. "Bonnie & Clyde: A Folktale" was workshopped in residency at the Academy for New Musical Theatre, through the ASCAP Foundation Irving Caesar Fund Fellowship, a Producer-Writer Initiative granted through NAMT, the National Alliance for Musical Theatre. Foster was one of the writers for Rosie O'Donnell's 2008 NBC series Rosie Live, which was cancelled after the first episode. Foster played the role of music producer Sam Phillips in the musical Million Dollar Quartet, on Broadway at the Nederlander Theatre, which opened on April 10, 2010. Foster then portrayed Richard Hoover in the musical Little Miss Sunshine, at the La Jolla Playhouse, until March 27, 2011. He appeared on the ABC Family show Bunheads as Scotty Sims, the brother of main character Michelle, who is portrayed by his real life sister Sutton Foster. He originated the role of Bud in the musical The Bridges of Madison County in 2014. He has directed plays and musicals at the Bucks County Playhouse as well as at regional theaters. He directed Company in 2015 and Buddy: The Buddy Holly Story in June 2016 at Bucks County Playhouse. Personal life He is the older brother of actress Sutton Foster. He and his wife, actress and occasional co-star Jennifer Cody, live in Teaneck, New Jersey. Category:Skeleton Articles Category:Actors Category:Seymour Actors Category:Little Shop Of Horrors Category:Little Shop of Horrors (Musical) cast